Twilight and Shadow
Please halt production. I'll only be able to work on it during the weekends, so I'd like it to stay the way it is until friday or saturday. Twilight and Shadow, otherwise known as Malcur's Return, was the largest High Penguin war since the year 740. It took place mainly in Freezeland, Happyface State, Antarctic Peninsula and Eastshield, but smaller battles did take place in the other states. The Story Prologue The days passed slowly in the calm province of Snowbourne. Nothing much went on. The door between the worlds of the Silmaril void, where Malcur and Opacus were sealed, was weakening. The High Penguins were getting frantic. They panicked, but kept it secret from everyone. Currently, it was only a rumour. The Amulet Keepers did not adress this problem yet. The Only one who believed it was King Triskelle. Freezeland was recently re-elected a new prime minister, who was already unpopular with the High Penguin minority. His name was Amluc Riam. He had plans for the nation. "Together, we can have all we desire!" He creid to the crowd in Bellaghy. "Too long have we, the Freezlandians, suffered! It is time we took our rightful place in this world! Freezeland is known across the continent as 'The Land of Kings'! No longer will that title be empty! Take back the lands they stole from us! Rise up!" The crowd roared with chants and cheers again. "But, the fool, Triskelle, thinks otherwise! He believes that all are equal! He is as mad as a hatter! We are the Kings and Queens of the world!" The crowd cried out again. Chants such as "We are Kings!" ,"Take it back", and "Up the New Revolution" were cried out across cities across the nation. So it had begun. Chapter One: A Storm is Coming Triskelle looked out his bedroom window out of Castle Fullmoon in Frostborough. "And so it begins." He said to his newlywed wife, Lasaralyn. "The first prophecy.. It never came true.." He said. There was a knock on the door. In came Elessar. "Hello, Elessar. I hope you fare better than us." Lasaralyn said. "There's a storm coming," He said "and it's gonna be bad." Triskelle was outraged and frustrated. He threw his silver pitcher of water out the balcony and into the empty and dark streets of Frostborough. "And the light o'er the borough lay..." Said Lasaralyn. "Triskelle, friend," said Elessar "We are terribly sorry for doubting you. You were right." Triskelle went up to them both and hugged them. "It's not your fault, I should have finished them a hundred years ago." He said, sobbing. Will Whitefoot ran through the halls, ignoring the guards chasing after him. He broke through the door of Triskelle's room. "I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but I have grave news." He cried, panting. "Speak up, then!" Triskelle said. "They've taken over all the ministries and parliament. You must be ready. next, they'll be after the Council, and then, you!" He said. "That's dreadful!" Lasaralyn said, and began to cry. "We must hurry, in that case!" Triskelle said. He put his greatcoat on, and his armour on under it. He got his messenger bag on, and stuffed provisions and supplies in it. "We cannot fly!" Elessar contradicted, steading Triskelle's flipper, which was going to unsheath his sword. "We must hold our ground, and stand for our people! We need to fight!" "All that is in our people's future is death." He said, knocking Elessar's flipper out of his way. As he was about to walk through the door, he was blown back and slid across the room. "Triskelle Waterdouse!" Yelled the white figure, which was becoming more clear. "To think you, of all penguins, running away like a coward! You are you mother's son! Do what is right! I can't do anything, I'm a ghost! Oh, and congratulations on being king and all that, dear." Said the ghost of Gilraen. "Yes, Mum. I suppose you're right." Said Triskelle. "Suppose? I am right! Do as I tell you to! Now, I can only return two more times, so don't mess anything up or i'll haunt you forever!" She said, dissapearing. Triskelle unsheathed his sword and went out the door. "Where are you going?" Las said. "You heard her!" "Rallying the guards!" Chapter Two: The Beacons Lit Dawn struck. Morning bells rang. The city woke up. Good Morning Freezeland aired, with special guest Amluc Riam. Today was declared a national holiday by Amluc, who declared that the monarchy and old government had no authority in Freezeland anymore. There was riots and parties in the streets. Crazy rioters broke into shops and vandalised buildings. The police had to quell the riots. The army was called in to wipe clean any resistance of the "New Freezelandian Revolution". However, some penguins remained loyal. Most shops closed, except for the loyal buildings. The Royal Jadis hotel checked in guests, the University of Frostborough's classes went on, the fish market remained open, Laoghire still built ships, Grace Brothers remained open, the GPO took care of it's daily mail, and Rideau Bedford still baked Frostborough's finest bread and pastries. However, though loyal, Wren Corrigan did not serve beverages to just anyone today. "He no longer needs to handle this quietly! Soon everyone will know, but it is already too late!" Triskelle cried. "We've got to fight back! We can't hold out!" Elessar argued. "Get me an orange Dance, please." Will Whitefoot said to Wren, the young High Penguin waitress. "What about the old order?" Wren said. "No, no, I don't like cherry." Will replied. "No, I don't mean the cherry dance, I mean the secret order of High Penguins from back a hundred years ago! They defeated Malcur back then, why can't they now?" "Yes, why not?" Las said. "Because, that was a hundred years ago! I suppose we could rally as many HP's as we can, but I dunno if it'll work.." Said Triskelle. "I've a paper here!" Said Wren. "I'll give everyone a ring and tell them to sign up!" "That'd be grand!" Lasaralyn said. Wren had a few penguins come and told them to sign. "How many penguins do we have on our side?" Triskelle asked. "Twenty-three. Twenty four is Lobelia Sackville's sister joins." Wren replied. "Lobelia joined? Didn't think she'd fight after the Khanzem." "Aye." "Who else can join our cause? We've got a nation against twenty three." Las said. "Twenty four, now!" Wren said from the back room. "Twenty four." Corrected Las. "There's that old knight up in -" Said Will. "Deceased." Triskelle said. "What about the warlock in -" "Raving mad." "The scullery maid down near -" "Went to Arda." "Who then, smart alek?" "Light the beacons." "Why? The USA is too busy, all our other allies are completely oblivious to our troubles as well." "Light them. Help will come." ---- Meanwhile, in a underground PSA base, near the Freezelandian border, a agent was walking to a fellow. "Sir, there are some reports of Freezelandian Treaty of Dorkugal documents being torn up" "Hmm... ignore it!" "Sir, it looks serious and-" "No" "But if we pass it up to the AIA-" "I said no!" "Yes sir" ---- At the beacon tower, two guards were patrolling around the beacon. Amluc comissioned them because he knew they would be attempted to be lit. Triskelle snuck behind them. "JUDO....CHOP!" He yelled, and knocked them both out. Lasaralyn lit the beacon on fire with her amulet. They both quickly ran down the mountain and back to the base. The beacons all across Antarctica lit up. High Penguins everywhere, who most had lost hope, regained their spirits and knew where they had to go. Mount Aura in the Mammoth Mountains. Chapter Three: The Gathering of the High Penguins High Penguins everywhere began their journey to Mount Aura. Except for those in Frostborough, who were stuck due to blockades in the city. In the hidden cellar of Wren Corrigan's shop, the order stayed. Wren maintained her shop, and pretended to be loyal to Amluc. The order weren't the only High Penguins in the city. The HP's in parliament and the council of five still maintained their positions, but not for long. It had only been two days. Elphias Doda, the head postmaster, became a messenger for the HP's in the city, living in basements and attics. He was sacked from his job. Bathilda Sackville, Lobelia's cousin, was a municipal officer. She gave food, supplies, and arms to the remnants. Nurmen Grindlegard, the MP (minister of parliament) for Midland, founded a secret radio programme that was only known by remnants. Romulus Scroungegrim was on the Council of Five. He fought openly during the week of containment in Frostborough for High Penguin Freedom. ---- "It has recenty been reported that Amluc has tore apart the Freezelandian copy of the Treaty of Dorkugal. This means he could risk open war with the USA. Bad choice, eh, Stream?" Triskelle turned off the radio. "I'm tired of living like this! It's been a week of hiding! We must escape and get to mount Aura!" Down the stairs came Brutus Thundersteel, another messenger. "The country has fallen. Grindlegard, Sackville, Doda, and Scroungegrim are dead. They are coming. They know we are here. We must fly!" Everyone jumped up and grabbed everything they needed. They were going to escape Frostborough. They ran through the streets of Frostborough, attacking all the guards, police, and soldiers in their way. They came to the last gate to get out of the city. A dark figure flew overhead and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Trying to get away, are we? I'm sure we can sort this out. We are in fact, somewhat civilised." Amluc said. "The only way to sort this out is to fufill the prophecy, MALCUR." Triskelle said, unsheating his sword and grabbing his amulet. "Oh, you've clued in. Well, the only one fufiled will be Finwe's curse, sadly. But it isn't over yet. You can join me. I don't want to spill any High Penguin blood. Every drop of HP blood is worth a litre of the lowers blood. Oh, and how many there are these days. That is no trouble though, more food for the Maledict. I plan on transforming into it." "Don't say that. Now, let us through or else." Said Triskelle. "Or what? You'll splash me with water? Oh, I do fear that. Ha ha, go ahead." "Don't tempt me..." "Oh, I am scared! However, I would like a more poetic justice to your imminent doom. I'll let you through, just so I can have more fun. Unless you'd like to join me. It's never too late." "When Antarctica boils over!" "Very well, you may pass. Good luck, you'll need it." The gates opened and Amluc dissapeared. The HP's ran through the gate, and headed towards the Mammoth Mountains. ---- Kwiksilver switched his PDA off. He was near the exact same spot Triskelle renounced Malcur in the year 2016. He looked sadly at the destruction around him. A tear ran down his face. "I tried to tell him," he muttered to himself. Kwiksilver adjusted a strange-looking watch on his flipper, and was gone in a flash of green light. ---- Chapter Four: Let it Be Known Amluc had done a good job in keeping the revolt secret. He had severed the wiring, radios, and Internet throughout the nation. It was clear that he had planned this for ages. As the HP rebels marched out of the gates, a familiar penguin, donning a white skirt and red shirt, was leaning over and glancing about. This was Canren of the Antarctic Investigation Authority, a group normally banned from Freezeland. However, Midas and Herb had recently built an item for the nation, so she had gone in for that reason. When she saw this, she knew something was amiss. Canren approached a rebel soldier who was standing by the gates and quried him sternly. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" "Good morning, lass. We are just about to do something that should have been done ninety years ago." The soldier had mistaken Canren for a rebel. It must have had something to do with her appearence. "Uhh, what exactly ARE you doing?" "Miss, we're about to regain what is ours!" "...-and what is that?" "Haven't you heard? Our wise and noble Amluc seeks to regain Antarctica fror the High Penguins." "Amluc? Your president?!" "He's much more than a leader, madam. He's a revolutionary." "...-and he's gonna take over Antarctica." "Precisely, just as he should. Aren't you a little local to not hear about the revolution?" "No, no I'm not. I've never heard about it. So, what exactly are you doing?" "We're rallying the troops. We invade soon, and I look forward to you joining us. A fine lady as yourself should help us return justice to our species." "Eww, no way-" Canren covered her beak. The guard glared and grabbed the penguin, swiping her player card and shaking it. An AIA badge fell out. "Ah, it looks like we have a spy-" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Canren's squeal caused the soldier to let go of her, and off she ran. "AFTER HER!" the soldier was about to issue the order, when a superior stopped him. "Let her go, the prophecy will come true, remember." ---- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Canren ran through the countryside screaming. Her shrieks had all of the residents coming out of their homes. She continued to scream as she ran as waddled as fast as physically possible. She came across a really ugly Lesser penguin about to get in a car. "I-NEED-TO-COMMANDEEER-THIS-CAR-IN-THE-NAME-OF-THE-GOVERNMENT!" Canren stammered, showing a spare AIA badge. She took the keys from the penguin and got in the car, starting it. "Wait a minute... I only have a learner's permit! ...oh well, not my car!" Pressing a web foot down on the gass, the car squealed and drove off. Canren was speeding as fast as physically possible. In an attempt to ease her spastic fear, she turned on some music, and heard the voice of DJ X over the radio. ---- thumb|75px|right|Melody. Now let me tell you all the story of a federal girl, Who through eminent domain stole a car for a whirl. This nutty young agent took that car for a ride, -and in doing so had a Freezeland Treaty defied. She may be breaking the law, -but in war the laws fall! Legal car jackin' girl! Legal car jackin' girl! *Canren continue to drive, albeit with an awkward expression, during the crazy steel guitar solo* Well, the Freezeland Constitution forbids such gall, -but to cross o'er the border she had to break the law! Thanks to crazy Canren, Amluc's plan may unfurl! Legal car jackin' girl! Legal car jackin' girl! She's a tax-spendin', code-defyin', fed-backin', classifyin', border-runnin', car-jackin', headlinin', public-funded, car jackin' girl! ---- In about an hour, Canren had navigated across the border of Freezeland and was headed to South Pole City. Canren kept on driving through the USA. "Oh no! No fuel!" The car halted. "Great! How can I get to SPC now?" "I think I can help" said a voice outside the car. "Who are you?" "Better not tell you. I'm with the PSA" "Cool! I'm with the AIA-" "Then I salute you. Take this spy phone, and click on Freezeland Border Base" Caren vanished instantly. "Good luck!" Chapter Five: Protect the Gates "Orders from Triskelle- protect the gates" said Jackio. In Ard Mhaca, the riots have been the worse. The whole police in the city had been destroyed, the High Penguin Remnant had been spread out, and The Bounders were yet to arive. The local city council was the priority. "We got some elite merceneries" said a police officer, who had survived the attack. "Really?" "Yes, some retired soldiers from the 1st High Penguin Division of It's a Grand ol' Land, sir." Some senior High Penguin citzens, who were atleast 1000 years old, walked out of a retirement home. "Let's get those swine!" said one of the senior citzens. "Do it for Freezeland!" said another. "For Arda!" said a aging High Penguin. "What's Arda" asked the police officer. "SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" said the whole of 1st Legion. "Oh, it's a classified document" replied Jackio. "Scouts, secure the retirement officer!" said a High Penguin Officer. "Fight till we die!" said Jackio. ---- "Welcome to Frysland in Exile radio. And today, more sad news-" "Hellos to the world, or those good loyaltists, this is Freezeland Piracy Radio. Still more sad news-" *static* "Welcome to New Freezeland Radio, the new radio for those who hate High Penguins. And to those High Penguins that are listening-" The loyal citzen switched off the radio. "Till we die!" ---- Canren walked into the control room. She saw the Agent in control. "Hello, I'm from the AIA and-" "I salute you, mam!" "Stop that! Half the base has said. Listen, connect me up to the South Pole Council" "Yes, ma-" "Don't!" ---- "Paintball coming up!" said Karazachi. "Yeah we're gonna to-" Suddenly, Shadow's TV switched on. But Shadow said he was busy. "This is the AIA! We got a problem over the Freezelandian border" said what seemed to be Canren. "There's been a rebelion" "ORDUH! I SHAL GIV IT OVA TO DA EXCECTUTIVE CABONAT!" ---- "I deny-" "Oh shut up!" Suddenly, the TV switched on. "This is the AIA! There's a civil war in Freezeland! And the rebels want to take over Anttarctica!" "What????!!!! Right, code red! WAR COUNCIL!" The chairs began to move into the council hall. The ministers laughed. "Dude, this is fun!" said Tony Tuskhs. "I, Billybob, declare a war council!" "We need to declare a State of Emergancy" "Contact the AIA!" The TV broadcated to Professor Shroomsky. "I heard out it. Yes. Tell citzens to take heed. If the Rebels invade, we'll declare a total war. We need allies- we'll try and contact the UTR" said Professor Zlo Shroomsky. ---- Chapter Six: The Remnant Rallies Triskelle turned to Lasaralyn. "Is there any hope?" He said. "Of course, there is always hope. Help will come." She replied. "Will it really? Or will Finwe's Curse come true!" "I do not fear death, nor pain." "What do you fear?" "A cage. Imprisonment. To be kept behind bars, never to see the light of day and grow old in a cell. To be help in captivity, helpless and under the control of your master. That is what I fear." "You are a brave woman." "What do you fear?" "What do I fear? To see the ones I love and care for be in pain and suffering, when I can't help. When someone I love is in need and I can not do anything for it. That is what I fear." "We may both soon face our fears." "These are hard times." "Aye." They watched the sun set from a cliff on Mount Aura. It is known for having one of Freezeland's most amazing views. They kissed and sat and thought about what the future held. ---- The next morning, the sun rose and woke up all the High Penguins and loyal penguins in Mount Aura. Triskelle was due to give a speech to arouse everyone. "Sticks and stones won't shake us. They will strike like water on rock. We will fight them to the last penguin. If we are marked to die, let us face our destiny. To do our country loss; and if to live, the fewer penguins, the greater share of honour. But if it is a crime to covet honour, I am the most offending penguin alive. Peace! For the best hope I have. O, do not wish one more! Rather proclaim it! That he which has no stomach to this fight, let him retreat; he is welcome to flee, and crowns for convoy put into his bag; We would ''not die in that penguins's company! That fears his fellowship to die with us! A day may come when we fail, when we forsake all bonds of friendship and honour! But it is not today; in all my power, today is not that day! Today we fight!" The crowd cheered and their spirits were lifted. They were ready for Amluc's Army. ---- In the council hall of the Mountain-side city, the leaders met. "What now?" Will Whitefoot, the former prime minister asked. "I dunno, what do you think?" Replied former Mayor of Withywindle, Tom Rousse. "We wait." Said Triskelle. "Wait for what? To be killed? To we wait for the USA or do we stay here?" Asked Will. "That, I don't know." "We can't just wait here like sitting ducks! There's many a way they can kill us here!" Said the commander of the Jadis Patrol Police. "We hold out. We must wait for the USA to come, if they saw the beacons." Triskelle said. "And if they don't?" Asked the commander of the JPP. "Then we fight them, and if not, die trying!" Chapter Seven: The Battle of Our Time Triskelle shushed everyone. He heard a strange noise. It sounded as if a thousand penguins were clanging weapons and stomping on the ground. The castle shook. Everyone ran to the windows. "Watch out!" Cried a guard. A giant stone flew through the sky and hit a tower. Everyone in the tower screamed and jumped out. ---- "ORDUHHHHHHH! ORDORDUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Judge Xavier, as he shouted his longest ORDUH yet. "Da war council has decidid dat if da Freezelandian rebels dare invade da USA, then we will be involved in da war" "Freezeland Zapwire to UnitedTerra. He's the representative of Freezeland after all" "Guess we won't have to contact the UnitedTerra Parliament" said James Mccane. "Yup!" said Barrick Abanana. ---- "All parties rise before ZapWire" said Judge Konquer. "Hello, most of you know me as Zapwire. Freezeland is in a terrible state. We need help. Please help us-" "Yes, thank you ZapWire. TerraMount is in full support of helping the Freezelandian army." "Scoodlepeep is in full support of this." The other representatives agreed. Finaly, Administrator Kai stood up. "The parliament has decided that UnitedTerra and it's Free States shall support the Freezelandian loyaltists. Case dismissed" he said. ---- An evil voice cried out and was even heard from a small village a hundred kilometres away. "ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE, FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" It bellowed, terrifying soldier and civillian alike. Triskelle and Elessar ran through the streets of the stone city, giving orders to everyone in sight. "Get to cover!" They shouted to civilians. "Get back to your posts! Stand your ground!" They commanded to soldiers. ---- A lone penguin stood on a cliff watching the war. He was looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "The world seems to have basically forgotten that I exist." He saw many injured penguins, and even a few Chicks searching for their mothers. He felt a bit sorry for them, but quickly brushed away the idea of going to help. "It's their problem not mine. I don't have time for this." Just then a thought hit his mind and he looked back 90 years ago. ---- The sound of cakes flying everywhere could be heard, and Snowball Guns were being fired basically everywhere. In the midst of all of it however a tall black penguin was sitting next to an injured Puffle. "You've got to go now Speeddasher. Khanzem is after you, not me." "I'm not going to leave you here. Your Grandfather asked me to get you out of here safely and that's what I'm gonna do." The Puffle tried to get up, but it was no use. With one last urge she handed him a shiny object. "It's a Destruction Gem. Take it to remember me, and what I'm about to say to you." Speeddasher nodded his head and took the Gem. "Not all citizens down in Antarctica are like this. There must be somethat are still worth saving. Bring hope to them for me Speeddasher. Please." "With that the Puffle took one last breath and died. Speeddaasher cried, but not for long. He knew it would be worthless to stay here, so he grabbed the Puffle's body, wrapped it up in a blanket, and quickly ran the the nearest escape pod that would take him to Earth. When he arrived there he looked at the blanket and gave one last nod. "I promise." ---- Speeddasher looked back at the battle field. He had lost the Destruction Gem long ago as Khanzem had stolen it when he was put in suspended animation, but he remembered now exactly what the puffle said. "I am Speeddasher. Created over 90 years ago on the Space Colony Aircraft. Made by Harold Aye-Que to protect the High Penguins. This is who I am." Just then Freeze, and Omega walked up from behind him. "Don't think you're goin without us Speed. You're gonna need our help out there." "Affirmative! We will fight beside you till the death." Speeddasher nodded at both of them, and together the three ran down towards the battle. Soon they had reached the battle field and they soon walked over to the weaponry. Speed grabbed a sword and turned to face his two friends. "This is were we go our seperate ways," he said. "I'm going out there alone." "Are you crazy Speed?" Asked Freeze. "You'll be killed." "Affirmative," said Omega." Speed gave them both his spy phone and set it's teleport device towards the HQ. "I've got to do this on my own. Go back to HQ and tell the others that I might not be coming back." The two nodded and they teleported away. Speed held up his sword and looked at the battle field. He then took out his rifle and put it down. "I'll fight the old fashioned way this once. These enemies of the High Penguins are going straight to the Deletion Log." Speed ran towards the battle only to be stopped by a High Penguin General. "Hold it there you reckless teen. Aren't you a little young to be fighting here." "I'm only around forty years younger than you," he replied. "I may not be a High Penguin but I can put up a fight." The General shook his head. "Sorry mister. I'm afraid that I can't let you past." Speed rolled his eyes and took off his hat only to reveal a Gem under neath it. "Hey there what are you doin?" "Nothing to serious. Don't worry it won't hurt." Speed held up the Gem and it started to glow. "Destruction Control!" He yelled. Time the all of a sudden stopped and Speed walked past the penguin. He laughed a bit and then pulled out his sword as time began to speed up again. "Show Time," he said. ---- The grey streets of Mount Aura's hidden city were practicly dead, except for the occasional pitter-patter of soldiers running to the outer walls. "Aim... Fire!" Triskelle commaded the archers. "Get the seige towers!" cried Elessar. "They've got ladders! Knock down the ladders!" yelled Lasaralyn. The battle raged. The seige towers and ladders had reached the first wall of the city. The guards drew their swords and tried to fight off the hordes of evil minions. It was almost impossible. There was too many! Triskelle was surrounded. He was a major target. He had used all the power in his amulet and his amgic, but it wasn't enough. There was at least a hundred thousand strong attacking the stone city! The city's garrison was a mere ten thousand! He drew his sword, forged of silver and moonrocks. It was almost nightfall. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage. At nigh, the forces of shadow were stronger, but also, the powers of water were stronger. Triskelle turned his scarred head and saw the small river running through the south of the city. He knew they had to get out somehow. "Defend the river! Get the civilians down the river! It leads to the sever, which should lead them out to the ocean and to safety!" He commaded. Elessar and Lasaralyn escorted citizens into ice canoes down the river. The bad guys almost captured the citizens, but were frightened by an extremely bright light. Luce. "Go! You are a disgrace to the name of High Penguins! Back, or else!" She yelled to the bad guys. "Finally.." Elessar mumbled. "Luce Tinuvel Anator! You've finally arrived!" Triskelle said, fighting off more evil soldiers, aiding more civillians down to the canoes. The seige raged on. The defending forces had been doing good, until now. The tables were turning. The dark mob of minions down in the field below Mount Aura was splitting open. A large dark figure, mounted on another large, dark figure, was slowly moving down the centre of the army. "Watch the gates! Send a batallion down to brace the gates! Quickly! " Cried Triskelle. He knew they were going to try to break the main gates. A horrid, massive ram was approaching the gate, along with Amluc Riam mounted on a dragon behind it. The soldiers near the gate began to chant "RAM! RAM! RAM!" before the ram swung at th gate. The gates of Mount Auraa's mountainside city had never been breached before, but there was a first time for everyething. The ram banged up against the gates and shook the entire mountain. The reinforced stone gate broke upon with six swings.In charged hundreds of the rabble of soldiers. Meanwhile, Lasaralyn and Lobelia were trying to find a way to get everyone out safely. "Crystal Pass!" Las exclaimed. "What? Crystal Pas? The singer? She's been dead since 1888!" Lobelia said. "No! The Crystal Paths! They lead from the South side of the Mountains to Dagor Fields, up around Withywindle!" She replied. "Of course!" "Bad Part is, how do we get 5,000 penguins though them? And we'd have to make a diversion to get a chance to escape." ---- Listening to the radio in her large mansion in the Freezelandian Riviera, Lilyglove the Love Bandit was shocked to hear the news. The radio crackled. Lilyglove adjusted the antennae and was able to make out a few sentences. The weather was bad, so the reception was terrible. "And so the High King Amluc Riam (may he forever prosper), messenger of the originial keepers of the Elemental Amulets, has declared war on any nations or rebels who disagree with his rightful rule." the radio show host said. "WHAT? Since when did Amluc become king? And when is he a messenger of the first chicks?" She said to her servant. "With all due respect, while you have been relaxing, Mistress, much has changed in the world. Amluc has been Prime Minister since then, overthrown the old government with the backup of the people, and declared himself king. The Old Republic of Freezeland is no more, the New Kingdom of Unified Antarctica is rising. Lord Amluc promises us equality of all races, High or lower." "I thought something was going on.. And.. do not call a usurper LORD! You serve me, not 'Amluc Riam'. I mean, unscramble the letters in his name; 'I AM MALCUR'. " "Yes, mistress." Lilyglove had her servents fetch her weapons and armour. She broke out her illegal teleporter, and typed in the coordinants for the citadel, where Triskelle was trying to think of what to do. Chapter Eight: The Escape Triskelle looked down from the citadel. The battle raged. The gates had been breached. The walls were almost overrun. It was almost hopeless, even with Luce and Vesper's arrival. All the innocent civillians had escaped, but the soldiers wouldn't be able to last the night. The garrison retreated to the next level of the walled city, the first inner wall wasn't as strong as the first, but it would buy time. Then, he turned around. With a flash of light, the penguin he least expected to see appeared out of thin air. Lilyglove! He used a water whip and held her up in the air in a whirlpool. "Lilyglove, this is NOT the time!" He said, clenching his fist in anger. "I am not here to rob you!" She yelled so loudly, everyone for the next five levels below could here. "I'm here to help you." She said softly. Triskelle unclenched his fist and she fell to the ground. "How do I know I can trust you?" Triskelle asked. Lilyglove blew a kiss. "That doesn't work on me anymore, I'm in love with Las." He said. "Wow, you are? Congrats! Anyways, Just trust me. I like this new republic less than the old one. In fact, I liked Old Freezelnd.." ---- Las and Lobelia rushed up through the gates up to the citadel. If they could get a diversion, then they could escape. "Triskelle!" They yelled as they came up to the citadel. "Yes?" He asked. They stopped dead in their tracks. The World's most infamous female criminal, Lilyglove, was standing right next to Triskelle. "Don't move, Trisk! The Love Bandit's behind you!" Lobelia said, lunging towards her. "Oh, no worries, she's returned everything she's stolen and is good now." Triskelle said. "Really?" Asked Las. "Yep." "Well.. that's a blast from the past" Said Las. "Anyways," Interrupted Lobelia "We found a way out! Through the crystal caves! But, we need a diversion, and we need to seal the entrance." "Sounds like something I can help with!" Lilyglove said. "I'll distract them, long enough for everyone to escape, and then seal the entrance using all the amulets." "Agreed. Thank you, Lilyglove, for making the right choice." Said Lobelia. ---- Lilyglove rushed down to the centre of the enemy's lines, while Triskelle lead everyone to the caves. "Hello, boys." She said, holding a fan in front of her face, only showing her eyes. The soldiers stared, including Amluc, who were too weak minded to resist the charm of a Maenad. She walked up to Amluc, and told him to hold off the attack. He agreed. "Triskelle, get them into the caves, now! Don't worry about me!" She yelled. "Into the Crystal Caves everyone, it's our only chance of escape!" He commanded. Lilyglove, still being somewhat of a criminal, couldn't pass up the oppoortunity to steal from the richest king in Antarctica. She found a 200,000 Fyro note, which was worth about 500 Fyro, because the currency was superinflated. "You're a king and that's all the money you have? I'm out!" She said, enraged. ---- The Keeprers were the only ones still out of the caves. Because Lilyglove left, the soldiers advanced. They quickly ran into the caves, making sure everyone else was already inside. Will Whitefoot used the Earth Amulet to tumble the rocks and cover the entrance, Lasaralyn used the fire to melt the rocks and Arvan Stratford cooled them down into a strong barrier with the air amulet. There was now a strong rock wall, but it wouldn't last long, like the main gates. ---- The good guys, after five days, made it to the other side of the caves. They were in the mammoth Valley, near Withywindle. Now they needed to make it to one of the three rivers, preferrably the Charn, and get to Arda. Or, they could take the twice as dangerous route and try to get to the Happyface State. Chapter Nine: A Treaty That Should Never Be Broken Nighttime reigned in South Pole City. A peaceful tranquil settled over the metropolis. No one knew of the important event that was to take place that night. A solitary light lit up the East Wing of the Capitol. Inside, the South Pole Council was holding a special meeting. "Right, here are the facts," said Fred, standing behind his desk. "Freezeland has violated the terms of the Treaty of Dorkugal. At this very moment, a revolution is taking place in the country. This new, self-declared 'High King', Amluc Riam, is preparing to take over Antarctica. TO do that, he must conquer its most powerful and extensive controller, the United States of Antarctica. That's us." Fred paused to take a breath, then continued. "If we don't start preparing for war now, Freezeland's superior navy and strong military will easily break through our National Guard's barricades. We need to amass our forces at the critical points. Right now, that's at the northern borders of the Happyface State. "We also need to circumvent Freezeland's navy. As shown by the defeat of the Leader's naval forces during his attempt to take over Freezeland, air forces OWN naval assets. Thankfully, we have some of the best air forces in the continent. However, this alone won't stop the Freezelandian navy. We need the support of all the other nations of Antarctica to stop this menace. That is why you are all here," finished Fred, pointing to the representatives of the other Antarctic countries. "We need you to pledge your support and forces to our cause, so that we may attain victory." "All political units who support da Anti-Freezeland cause, say so!" said Judge Xavier. "Put your differences aside!" Fred shouted. There was silence for a few seconds. Then Kwiksilver spoke up. "Weddell pledges its support," he said with a smile. Gradually, the other delegates began to pledge their support, too. "Trans-Antarctica be a-pledgin' its darned good support!" said Bob McGoo. Everyone chucked a little at his accent. "Pengolia and Penghis Khan pledge their support Penghis Khan says that he will most PWNSOMELY PWN this Amluc Riam," said Penghis Khan, "because PENGHIS KHAN IS MORE PWNSOME THAN ANYONE! AMLUC RIAM IS NOT PWNSOME ENOUGH TO CONQUER PENGOLIA! ONLY PENGHIS KHAN HAS THE RIGHT TO RULE!" "UnitedTerra cookie-pledges its cookie-support!" said Ninjinian. "Lichenblossom pledges its support!" yelled a Lichenblossomese Nerd. "Dorkugal guarentees assistance." said another nerd. "SPARKA PLEDGES TO FIGHT!" hollered yet another nerd. Everyone covered their ears due to microphone feedback. In a rush, all the other delegates, not wanting to be the last delegate to pledge, shouted out their pledges of support. It happened in a flash. "The Sub-Antarctic Islands pledge their support!" "The Antarctic Peninsula pledges its support!" "Flystonia pledges its support!" "Pengydeen pledges its support!" "Eastshield pledges its support!" "Ternville pledges its bally support, wot wot!" "MAI pledges its support!" "You have the Hallowed Governance's blessing." "In the name of exile, Turtly pledges assistance." "For once, I have to agree with The Man. The Rock Union declares alliance." "Jolly well, we'll team with you heathens. Poshia grants its presence among you." "Macradonia will help!" "Japaland pledges to help!" "Surope affirms! "Bottoms Up agrees!" "Daire Isle shall join you!" "Nothing's gonna do something! We back you all the way!" "Meh, I've got nobody over tonight." a penguin wearing a mental hosptial nameplate stated. "Ghostlia pledges its support." Everyone blinked a minute. What's a Ghostlia? "Umm... well, Maverick won't be left out of it!" "Maps Island pledges its support!" A spirit appeared in the room. "The Uncharted Realms will assist you mortals." "Don't forget us! We will help as well!" it was Huma and Stamm Sapie. "We must preserve our resear- ............our homeland! ...of Portugal!" "IT'S DORKUGAL!" "Right." "Vell, don't leave us out of vit! East Pengolia will do all they van to protect 'zee vorkers... -and 'zee capitalist Noobs... from tyranny!" "Dorkugal Minor and Industry Isles will help to their extent!" "Outer Haven vows to fight!" "Zenithlandia and our conscripted armies will do their best!" "LOLZ, sLum4l|4 iz g0nn4 bLOw tH3m uP!!!1!111!!11!!1!!1!!!" "It is with honor that we, the Strebers of Farmish shall ally with you technological creatures." Finally, when all the delegates were done, Fred took out a piece of paper which everyone signed. "Let this paper," said he, "signify the great unity of Antarctica and her countries! From now on, you are all part of the Weddell Alliance, named after the state that was nice enough to go first!" Everyone cheered. Antarctica's countries had finally united. Chapter Ten: A Hiding Place Forced with the choice of being captured by Amluc's army, or by the USA's army, the obvious choice would be to try to get to the USA. So, the army set south, to the Happyface State. The trouble would be, trying to get past the border guards, and not catching the attention of Amluc's men. The journey south would be long and dangerous. They would only move by night, hiding by day. Their numbers dwindled. More and more penguins gave up or were captured. Originialy starting with 5,000 by the time they escaped to the caves, they now had less than half of that number. "Provisions?" Triskelle asked. "We're good for the next few days, but by then we'll be in the HFS." Replied an officer. "Arms?" "We've a surplus, sir." "Numbers?" "A little less than 2300, sir" "WHAT? We started with more than 5000!" "Most have abandoned, been captured, or got lost, sir." "That's terrible! Anyways, where are we supposed to be going? You are supposed to have the map..." "Finwe's Draw, Happyface State. The only entirely High Penguin Settlement in the USA." ---- Finally, the army had almost entered the Happyface State. Safety was near. The welcome sign was just a stone's throw away, or so it seemed. Seeing the smiling faces and sunhine brightened everyone's spirits. Trouble was, Malcur's army was less than five clicks (kilometres) behind them. Triskelle approached the border guard. "I'm Triskelle Waterdouse, and we need passage. We are seeking shelter from the new ruler of Freezeland, Amluc Riam." He said. "I know who you are.." Said the border guard hostilly. "Please, If you don't let us through we will be captured, and possibly you will be next!" "Why would I be captured? You obviously did something to get a bounty on yourself." "Because, Amluc Riam wants to take over the world and we are trying to stop him!" "How do I know you're not a spy, then?" He asked, not believing a word Triskelle said. "Look!" Lasaralyn said "If you don't let us through you'll probobly die even quicker!" "Well, if you put it in that case.. no. I'm not allowed to let anyone through." Said the border guard, before Lasaralyn KO'd him. ---- Amluc's army was right at their tail, though they wouldn't delve too far into the Happyface State. Finwe's Draw was five miles away, but most of the army was too far back to make it. Amluc's army was too fast. After reaching the forest of Finwe, three miles from the border, Amluc's army stopped. They turned back with their prisoners. "Elessar, headcount!" Triskelle commanded. "Yes sir!" he said. "One, two, three, four... Three hundred and twenty seven!" "THREE HUNDRED TWENTY SEVEN?" "Aye, we're hard pressed for soldiers. Now we can only wait for the USA to defeat them, or, for the USA to get defeated." "Normally I'd say otherwise, but for now, we must wait here." They walked on to Finwe's Draw, which looked like the same as it did two hundred years ago. The cobblestone streets, the old building, penguins even wore the same styled clothing! You'd swear you went to the past! ---- Though many penguins were against it, they stayed in the town, waiting for help to come. They painted all the road signs black, so no one could know how far Finwe's Draw was. Unfortunately, when an ambassador from the USA was coming, they were painting the signs. "You there! Old man, which way to Finwe's draw? And, why are you painting the signs?" Said the ambassador. "Not tellin' ya! Tis so the Naughtzees can't find it!" He repilied. "I'm not a Naughtzee.. they disbanded 90 years ago.." "Dat's exactly what a Naughtzee would say if ye were one then!" The ambassador just sighed and turned back. ---- Amluc planned to invade the USA soon. He had ammassed a large enough army. He knew he couldn't invade the Happyface State, since the defence was too large. And besides, the USA wouldn't attack his lands unless he attacked them. "- Send the 42nd batallion down a few miles south from there, and have them stand ground. Thus giving us the lands between the Weddell and the border of the Happyface State, and having a clearing to pass through north to the Peninsula." Amluc said. "There, we will move in and take the lands north of there, moving up and taking Shiverpool. From there, we can take our ships throgh Weddell. We can move troops into Club Penguin, crippling the USA's trade and commerce. Our timing has to be exact, otherwise they'll overrun us and we'll have to pull back or press forward, straight line to South Pole City." The Captains and Commanders nodded, and then saluted. "Yes sir!" Slowly, Amluc was gaining power and influnce in the USA. Many of his followers in the USA were prominent figures, turned over by lust for power, or out of fear. ---- Barrick Abanana sat in his desk. The economy has gotten worse, all of those tsars to no avail, and even though the cars were back on the road, the USA was sliding into a crisis. Shady or not, Barrick knew that his country was in a dire crisis. All of his moves, from bailouts to stimulis to appointments, had failed... Then, the old door creaked open and a shady penguin quietly slipped in, bowing to Barrick as he tended to do. "Dear Leader, are you in need of assistance?" "For banana's sake! Jong Arnold, I told you to, err, stop calling me that!" Jong Arnold bowed once more and apologized. This penguin was even shadier than Barrick, and his style of dress and formality was that of a Ninja, a military soldier, a statesman, and an East Pengolian mixed into one. Jong Arnold was Barrick's closest advisor. He tempted Barrick and twisted things. He lent a flipper in ecomonic crisis, causing thousands to lose work, the currency to superinflate, and worse, he made Barrick think he was doing the right thing for the country. "Hmm, it seems that you are once again pondering the fiscal status of this nation. Honorable Minister, might I suggest borrowing from Freezeland?" "Err, didn't they have three central banks a few years back? Didn't they have wretched economic policies that stank like rotten bananas?" "Yes, Honorable Minister, they did. However, they have rebounded with great intensity and their Fyro is worth hundreds of Pebbles, Coins, Khanz, and whatever junk you capital-" "Err?" "Nothing, Dear Leader. His Excellency of Freezeland has chosen to lend this nation a million Fyros if you cede but a few hundreds of miles of land in the Happyface State." "Err, I guess it'll work, if the land ceded has a low population. Okay, I will do it." Jong bowed and grinned slyly. "You have done right, Honorable Minister. Please sign this paper to complete the cession." Barrick did so. ---- The recession was labeled a depression by October 2010, the worst since 100 years before. "Perfect, we can mold the USA in any way we like now. As long as we don't attack them, they will slowly seccede into the Kingdom of Unified Antarctica." Amluc said, looking down at his kingdom from the now ransacked Castle Fullmoon's tower. "Sir," Said a messenger "We have news. The USA is prepared to offer hundreds of kilometres of land and 10,000 Fish in exchange for an economic stimulus from the highly valuble Fyro of 1,000,000." "Deal". ---- Meanwhile, in the USA.... "That was a risky move," said Fred to the rest of the South Pole Council. "At this position, we'll have to run down the Freezelandian army by surprise, with combined forces from the Weddell Alliance." Suddenly, an arctic tern messenger burst through the large, ornate doors of the East Wing. He panted a little, then shouted to the rest of the delegates. "Sirs! The Board of Fiction has activated Legislation L337! The Bureau of Fiction is all systems go." Fred smiled grimly. Legislation L337 was the backup policy for any universe that was on the verge of losing the war against evil. It permitted that universe's Bureau of Fiction to directly interfere with the plot to certain extents normally prohibited by multiverse policies. It was time to bring in the big guns. "Right," said Fred. "Tell Mayor McFlapp to ready the helium tanks and digging machines." Chapter Eleven: The Dorkugese War Multiple generals who had chosen to serve Amluc were sitting at a table, discussing exaxctly how they would tackle the USA. "We can't attack head on. One offense and they'll be on us like Membership on the wealthy." "Well, our mole can only cede to much before his sweet-talking superior puts his webbed foot down." "Well, we have the greatest Navy in the continent. Have you ever considered sweeping the islands and little nations and using THEIR resources?" "That's ignoble, General. Why would we attack nations who can't defend themselves enough? It's not r-" "Do it!" A gruff voice shouted. It was Amluc. The generals bowed low to their leader. "Yes, my liege. Do you have a country in mind?" "Well, not exactly a country..." Amluc took a spear and stabbed the map. "Them? My lord, they aren't even-" "Yes sir..." The other general nodded, saluting. He took out a walkie-talkie. "Captain, raid the Centriepistula." ---- The See wasn't the only nation in their crosshairs. "Sir, there are foreign ships off the starboard stern!" "What? Well, what are they sailing under?" "I have no idea. I've never seen a flag like-" BANG!! "GET DOWN!" BANG! "Microchips, what did we do to them?" "I have no idea, but our ships can't handle their's. They may be a new country. Let's try and reason with them. Raise the white flag, we'll try chatting." The galleon lowered their flag and hoisted the USB logo, the Dorkugese equivalent to a truce flag. The "Universal" in U'''SB meant compatibility, and thus peace, to the nerds. An Amluc crony on the attacking destroyer ship gawked at the flag they were looking at. "What in the name of Ard Marcha is THAT?" "I think it's a truce flag. Pull over and board the ship. Maybe they want to join the cause of our glorious king." The battleship pulled up beside the Dorkugese galleon. Raising a board onto the larger wooden vessel, some traitor High Penguin sailors came on board, confronting a bunch of terrified civillian nerds. "Aww lowers," a sailor remarked, "we were shooting at civillians!" The captain of the galleon threw over what looked like an old desktop PC, their anchor. "Greetings and salutations. We don't really know who you are, and we didn't recognize your flag. Tell us, are you a new country? ...-and why were you shooting at us?" "We are a part of the New World Order. I guess you didn't hear the news. Our glorious leader, Amluc Riam, wants to take back what's ours." The nerds stared in fright. One motioned a flipper to the electrical room. "I-i,teresting... w-why?" "We're restoring Freezeland to its former glory... what is your crew doing with that electrical tape?" Before the HPs could draw their swords, the nerds had wrapped them in rolls and rolls of tape. Naturally, it wouldn't stop them, but the nerds tossed the HPs overboard and unfurled their sails, heading back to Dorkugal. The crew of the warship untied their captains and reciwved orders to charge the island of nerds. They were getting annexed, whether they want it or not. ---- At Redlink Abbey..... ''RING! RIIING!'' "Hello, this is Redlink Abbey, Abbess Glycian speaking. How can I help you?" "THIS IS GEEK SQUAD BASE ONE, PI ISLAND! FREEZELAND'S DECLARED WAR AGAINST US! A FLEET OF HIGH PENGUIN DESTROYERS IS HEADING OUR WAY! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS, I REPEAT, WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" Static. The Abbess slid down a stair rail, dashed down a corridor, and stepped inside the waiting elevator. Catchy theme music played. "Dooby dooby doo-ba, dooby dooby doo-ba..." Ding! Abbess Glycian ran out of the elevator and into the telecommunications room, occupied by a single nerd at a telegraph desk.... thing. "Signal the Patrol at Razzamatazastron! Dorkugal needs our help!" "Right on it!" The nerd began tapping out a distress signal in Morse code. ---- At Ratamazzata... er, Razzamatazastron Atoll.... An arctic tern sat at a old record player, listening to the distress signal, which was odd because phonographs don't function as transceivers. "Come listen to this, sah!" "What is it this bally time, Petey?" "A bloomin' distress signal, from Dorkugal!" "..-. .-- -.. / ..-. .-. --- -- / -.. --- .-. -.- ..- --. .- .-.. ---... / -.-. --- -.. . / .-. . -.. .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.- / ..-. .-. . . --.. . .-.. .- -. -.. / -. .- ...- -.-- / .- - - .- -.-. -.- .. -. --. .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.- / .-- . / .-. . --.- ..- .. .-. . / .- ... ... .. ... - .- -. -.-. . .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.- / --. . . -.- / ... --.- ..- .- -.. / -... .- ... . / --- -. . / --- ..- - .-.-.-'" (Note: Slashes separate words, spaces separate letters. To translate, go here.) The two terns stood there, shocked. Finally, the larger one broke the silence. "Alert the Patrol! Prepare the Deletion Missiles!" ---- The Freezeland battleships blasted past the Dorkugese galleons. What didn't flee was sunk. The fleet turned west at what would have been the entrance to Turtle Sea. Their naval prowess blew through and passed Pie Sea until they reached the only uncovered area on Pi Island. Since all other ports were taken, they rammed their boats on shore at the Statue of Education. Multiple sheets of copper cracked as the troops stormed ashore. Many more were on their way. ---- "Ma'am!" one nerd alerted the Abbess. "They're ''inside Dorkugal!" The Abbess gasped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT THE MISSILES SOON ENOUGH?!" "..." "WELL?!" "We were reading." "You're fired." "Yes ma'am." The Abbess turned away. "Poor Dorkugal... we're no match for Freezeland. We must alert the mainland, they're going to charage US next!" The Abbess gave the command to mobilize all of the military and lock the hotel down, in case of invasion. No one went in, no one went out. Outside of the inn, various monks and nuns activated and armed their Deletion Missiles. ---- Two thousand High Penguins burst into Floor One of Dorkugal. The glistening white tiles walls, coupled with the kiosks in the center and rooms on the side looked like a shopping mall. Adjusting themselves to the light, they took out dozens of Banana Blasters and aimed them at the patrons. Other units blocked all of the exits on the floor. "Okay everyone, nobody move! We're here from the United Antarctic Kingdom. Take us to your king, and no one gets hurt. We do not want to hurt you, lowers or not!" The nerds stared and pointed to a directory kiosk. The batillion marched forth, sending various golf carts and vehicles into the walls. Taking the directory, the headed to the CEO's floor, Floor Thirty Four. The nerds ran to their rooms, homes, shops, buildings, etc., and barred the doors, locked the windows, and pretty much shut down the island as the army climbed. The HPs kept their word, not damaging anything but vehicles who swerved out of their way. Every floor shut off. After four hours, the sun went down (early spring), and one could actually watch the army's progress, as each floor's lights steadily went out. ---- A nerd was looking through a telescope at their motherland's building. It was slowly going dark. The nerd alerted some other nerds to rally the missiles. "RED ALERT! Patrol boat 39.84068116789 degrees west off the coast!" The nerds locked every single gate to the interior of the Abbey and switched on the "NO VACANCY" signs. They signalled to guests and residents alike that they were in lockdown, and advised everyone to stay in the Inn and that they could not exit. "FIRE!" A KZT 8000 Deletion Missile roared into the sky. The lowers patrolling saw it launch, and took evasive actions. The missile just barely missed, but it DID destroy a nerd on a jet ski. He vanished in a flash of purple light and a small fizzing sound. "CASUALTY REPORT!" a hooded penguin in a brown robe demanded. "One terminated, Commander!" "Excellent. How many were the enemy?" "...zero, sir." "YOU MISSED?!" "Yes." "WELL, FIRE AGAIN!" The Abbey once again shot a deletion missile far into the air. This time, they didn't miss. The patrol boat vanished in a blast of purple and a much louder fizzing sound. "BOOYAH! Target terminated!" The two nerds high-fived one-another. However, they had just deleted a patrol boat. The big guns would definitely appear after they learned of their scout's plight. ---- Twelve elite High Penguins sneaked through the darkness of Antarctica. They were heading from their territory to what was once the capital of Snowme, where the Centriepistula lay. It had been hours since they set off, and they were making great time. "I still find it disrespectful to attack a neutral realm. It just doesn't seem right to me." "Aye, but we have our orders, and if we want to cripple the rebels, we must destroy their communications network." "I understand that, and it will advance our cause... -but tell me, good friend, is it right? Are we doing what is right? Is this REALLY how we should become the Land of Kings once more? I- I mean, through guerilla warfare on innocent civillians?" The whole group stopped. It was a very low move. "Think about it." one High Penguin noted. "What would the blessed Finwe think?" "The mighty Finwe did take a policy of fair battles against those Naughtzee scum." "Well, is THIS a fair fight? I mean, those peaceful, robed lowers couldn't fight a puffle! They merely help keep a nation's infrastructure running. What have they done to us?" The other penguins nodded. Guilt was setting in. "I agree." one High Penguin stated, throwing down his weapon. "We shouldn't raid a phone company." The other penguins threw down their weapons as well. "Amluc may have given the orders, but doing right is more important than doing fight." "Aye, now let's go home." The High Penguins turned around, wondering if Amluc really had their best interests in heart. When Amluc Riam heard the news, he was angered, but didn't punish the troops. Amluc had prepared for any sort of guilt trip in his ranks. An army of Lowers would storm them later. ---- In South Pole City, Abbess Glycian conferenced with the rest of the Weddell Alliance. "Lichenblossom will give all it's got, but I don't think it's enough. We need more firepower, but we don't have the capacity to mass-produce our weaponry." "Well, why don't you hand over the task to the USA?" suggested Fred. "I'm sure Ternville is more than up to the job of making Deletion Missiles." "But then how would our economy survive?" asked the Abbess. "We don't charge much on utilities or lodging." "The USA will hand back the mass-production rights to you when this war is over," Fred replied. "If it ends well," he added beneath his breath. "Isn't that a little.... I don't know.... economically dumb?" "Yes, yes it is." Silence. "...well, I suppose that might work," said the Abbess, scratching her head. "It may take some time to fill out the paperwork." "Not with this, it won't." Fred pointed to Midas and Herb's latest project, an Ultra-Fast-Form-Filler-Outer-Inator, which Explorer had obtained for six gold bars. "O_O" ---- Meanwhile the Macradonian and the Poshian navy were preparing to attack the Freezelandian navy from behind. Mainly they were transports making it easier then expected. They were aware that the odds were against them them. However with cover from the nerds who were armed with Deletion Missiles it should go well. "All cannons ready to fire!" a Macradonian sailor yelled to the captain. "FIRE!" the captain told the gunners. Deletion Lasers and shells destroyed a transport ship. The entire ship sank with sailors jumping. However by law of good seamanship all enemy sailors must be picked up by the opposing forces and imprisoned. A Poshian ship, the Shallow Pocket picked up the sailors. "You heathens get in the hold down below. And don't touch the gold down there" the Poshian captain said. Out in the distance the commander of the Poshian force, Rear Admiral Hcir Yug (that is Rich Guy spelt backwards) sailed on the Golden Purse Money Can't Buy (long title for a ship). The ship was decorated with gold, silver and platinum. It's surprising why it never sunk! Suddenly seven Deletion Missiles and a Deletion Slicer Missile cruised towards it. The Deletion Missiles deleted the Golden Purse Money Can't Buy and seven Macradonian cruisers. More soon arrived. "What is going on? Nerds! Do you copy?" the captain of Fierce Yeti said over the radio to the nerd commander. "We have a problem. A couple of High Penguins found a heavy deletion missile launher which can launch seven deletion missiles and one deletion slicer missile with the power to destroy a ship. Oh and the odds are against you now. The odds of us winning this battle is 100 to 1" the nerd commander said. "Can you take the launcher back?" the captain asked. "The chances are almost impossible. They got cover from the navy which are bombarding us with grape shot cannons. We need to retreat!" the commander replied. "Launch your submarines if you have any. We need to take down those transports. Hold your ground while we get out of range of the missiles!" the captain ordered. "Roger!" the nerd commander said. The ships retreated and the submarines were launched. The battle for the Dorkugese War to be won here. ---- Meanwhile, at Gentoo Island, Fred, who had been recently promoted to supreme tacticians officer, was overseeing a revolutionary operation: the first ever launch of a KZT Triple X deletion missile during war. "We cut off the snake's head, the body will die as well," said Fred to a few select delegates from the South Pole Council. "Deleting Bellaghy will destroy the Freezelandian economy in the long run, and even if Freezeland manages to establish other mines, we'll still be able to gain a headstart in this war through other means." Fred paused for a breath. "My brother has just bought seven hundred thousand large helium tanks from Midas and Herb. By sending a troop armed with the helium and several standardized mining machines down the Kermillian Channels so that they end up directly under Freezeland's largest -- and only -- silver deposit, we can mine out a good portion of Freezeland's silver before they get to it, and replace that silver with a pocket of helium gas. Once the Freezelandians reach down there, the trapped helium will literally uplift the ground, causing earthquakes and giving 47% of the population squeaky voices. We'll also get extra silver to use for money, thus ending the economic depression. And I know just how to get rid of that pesky advisor...." Everyone in the room nodded, impressed with all the preemptive strategies Fred had concocted. Chapter Twelve: The Tale of Seven Siblings Chapter Thirteen: Up and Out Chapter Fourteen: Win The Battle, lose the War Chapter Fifteen: The Lower Penguin Born Registration Ministry Chapter Sixteen: Twilight and Shadow Chapter Seventeen: The Siege of Arda Epilogue: Three Years Later Category:Stories